


Waiting For You

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry wolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Naked Cuddling, Nett, Nolan is a bean and just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Liam, Mason, Corey, and Theo all decide that it's time... time for Brett to get over himself and be with his mate. Nolan has no idea what's coming for him.





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> For my loves.

Nolan let Theo walk him backwards until his back hit the wall.

 

The chimera’s normally green eyes looked electric in the multicolor strobe lights pulsing around them at Sinema. Nolan swallowed, Theo was gorgeous but he didn’t understand what was happening... wasn’t he with Liam?

 

His eyes nervously searched the club around them. Expecting a very pissed off Liam to come barreling through the crowd running at them any moment now. Until he became distracted when a hot tongue swiped against his neck, lapping at his pulse point.

 

“Calm down.” Theo whispered in his ear and stepped closer. Their bodies weren’t touching and Theo only pressed a few kisses to his neck after that.

 

Nolan glanced over his shoulder and found his friends, Liam included, all standing there watching them. His heart sky rocketed.

 

“They’re watching.”

 

"I know they’re watching. That’s the point." Theo returned sounding somewhat bored and annoyed.

 

Nolan frowned and then looked back to the group of boys across the bar. Finally noticing that he wasn’t the only one that they were watching. He followed their split gaze until he froze when he was suddenly held captive by two crystal eyes staring menacingly at him. He whimpered. _Brett._

 

Theo must have heard the small sound escape him and pushed closer in response, Brett heard it too and suddenly his eyes were no longer glacier. Fiery amber bore into him and then into Theo when a hand pulled his face away from looking at Brett.

 

Theo’s lips were an inch from his and closing, his cocky smirk painted on his face. “Good luck.” He whispered and Nolan barely heard it before his body was being wrenched away and pulled across the dark club. He looked back over his shoulder to find Theo wrapped around Liam who was smiling and giving him two thumbs up along with Mason and Corey.

 

They had all planned this... well what the fuck was he supposed to do now? Not that he hadn’t hooked up with people before, he’d actually had his fair share of guys and girls after the war deciding life was too short and eventually coming to the conclusion that he liked boys more. But... Brett was like wayyyyyyyy out of his league.

 

Nolan was so lost in his own mind that he completely missed how Brett had tugged him out of town and into the edge of the preserve. Dropping his hand and spinning on him, walking him backwards until his back hit a nearby tree. What was it with were-people and pinning?

 

Brett’s eyes flicked between his as the silence continued to stretch between them, seemingly searching for something, and then huffing and shoving away from him after a while. His tanned skin practically glowing and shimmering under the moonlight. Nolan almost gasped, he was beautiful.

 

“I told them to leave it alone.” Brett finally growled into the night. “But god forbid anyone do that around here.”

 

Nolan stepped off of the tree that he had remained stuck to since Brett put him there, unsure if disrupting the wolf’s quiet thoughts was a good idea.

 

“Leave what alone?” He questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 

Brett clenched his fists tightly. Nolan watched as the veins in Brett’s arms pushed to the surface, lining the smooth skin and looking angry.

 

“This. Us.” Brett responded still looking away from him. His back going rigid as he inhaled, no doubt smelling Nolan’s small flutter of arousal that had pooled low in his belly just like it always had whenever he was around the born wolf. A reaction that was distinctly reserved for Brett.

 

“Us...” Nolan said slowly, testing and chewing the word and the concept behind it.

 

“Don’t.” Brett spat roughly as Nolan made his way closer, looking out at the clearing and trying to find what Brett had been looking at. He flinched at the tone and stopped moving.

 

“So you knew what they were doing?” Nolan’s voice broke the tense silence and Brett gave a single jerky nod. “Great.... want to tell me what they were hoping would happen because I seem to be the only one that doesn’t understand what the fuck is going on here.”

 

Nolan let his confusion and anger show through towards the end. Quickly feeling embarrassed... like he was the punch line of some sick joke.

 

Brett spun to face him, eyes wild and unforgiving. “They want us to be together. They smell your excitement when I’m around among other things,” he looked away for a second before bringing his eyes back to pin Nolan under his stare, “they wanted to play a game, play with my wolf, and they won.” He finished sounding somewhat defeated but also with a hint of disgust threading in.

 

Nolan ignored almost everything Brett had said, too embarrassed to actually acknowledge that this whole situation was happening because he couldn’t control his body, everything except one part.

 

“Play with your wolf?” He asked, tilting his head as if it would help him understand and biting into his lower lip, dismissing the narrowed eyes he got as he did so.

 

Something flashed in Brett’s eyes, or maybe it was just his eyes flashing, it was dark and dangerous whatever it was.

 

“Did you enjoy Theo touching you, Nolan? Enjoy his mouth on you?” Brett asked eerily.

 

And this was about the time Nolan could disappear into the small cubby he had fashioned for himself in his mom’s attic, because as soon as the words were out of his mouth he wished he could blow away with the slight breeze bustling around them.

 

“I mean it wasn’t awful... a bit too soft for my liking.”

 

The question was rhetorical, he realized too late he wasn’t actually supposed to answer it as soon as the dark and scary returned to Brett’s eyes, choosing to stay this time as it glowered down at him. Brett, or his wolf, said nothing. Only let a small snarl escape and suddenly Nolan understood.

 

“Jealousy.” He whispered whimsically, as if he had just discovered the meaning of life. “They were making you jealous. But why would Theo touching me - oh.” He cut himself off and let his eyes grow wide.

 

The boy in front of him grunted. Eyes returning to his normal color and then he presented his back once more before moving in to the clearing and sitting directly in middle of a moon beam that had managed to break through the trees.

 

Nolan felt his heart get heavy and looked down at the ground. He understood now. His friends wanted them together but Brett didn’t. He felt the slightest twinge of rejection zip through him and he blinked back the tears that had threatened to spill over. He didn’t even really know Brett, the boy had never stuck around long enough for Nolan to try, so he didn’t really know how this had managed to hurt him so much. He bit into his lip to keep from doing something really embarrassing, like actually crying.

 

He shuffled over to Brett, standing a few feet away to his left, making sure not to get too close so that he didn’t offend the wolf.

 

“Can I sit?” His voice sounded quietly, almost too quiet for his own ears to hear.

 

Brett sighed and waved his hand at the ground next to him without looking at him.

 

They sat there like that for a while. Completely silent apart from the small hum that would tumble out of Brett every time the moonlight touched him. Nolan would steal glances over at him when he did that, seeing his eyes close and his face turn up towards the sky just slightly, almost as if he was basking in it like how a person would in the sunlight.

It was during one of those moments when Nolan finally got the courage to speak again, reveling in how soft and unguarded Brett looked.

 

“Why don’t you just tell them you’re not interested?”

 

The werewolf jumped, probably forgetting he was still there if that was even possible. He kept his eyes closed for which Nolan was grateful because it allowed him to continue studying him.

 

“I have.” He sighed and let his eyes flutter open, catching Nolan staring and causing a blush to paint his freckled cheeks.

 

“Oh.” Was all he managed to say and dropped his head to hide the pink spreading down his neck to his chest even though It was dark and probably unnoticeable.

 

“They should listen to you then.” Nolan whispered. “It’s, it’s not really fair.” _To me_. he wanted to add but didn’t.

 

Brett pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin atop them. “It’s not that simple Nolan.”

 

“Why not?” He shot back. Just because Nolan was quiet and kind of shy, didn’t make it alright for all of his friends, or so he thought, to fuck with his feelings and emotions. Didn’t make it okay for everyone to pick and choose what he did with his life.

 

“Because my wolf wants you.” Brett said through clenched teeth. “More than anything.”

 

He couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop the all too familiar heat coiling just below his navel from the growled admission.

 

“Fuck. Stop.” Brett all but cried. Claws digging in to the flesh of his legs.

 

“I can’t help it!” Nolan raged. Sick of everyone being able to read him like a god damn picture book. Sick of never being able to conceal his true feelings anymore.

 

“You feeling hurt isn’t fucking helping.” Brett growled, head snapping in his direction with eyes dancing between normality and supernatural.

 

“Oh I’m hurt? Is that what I am? Thought I was angry but apparently you all know my emotions way better than I fucking do anymore. So tell me Brett,” he sneered, “What am I? Huh?”

 

Nolan quickly found himself on his back, arms pinned to the sides of his head and legs pinned beneath Brett’s body.

 

“ _You’re_ a part of the thing that destroyed my world. _Your_ people killed my family, my pack.” Brett roared. “You took everything from me.” He whispered, breathing heavily from his outburst. “Everything. And yet, you still stand to take more.”

 

He couldn’t breathe. No wonder Brett never wanted to be around him, he reminded him of everything he had lost, everything that had been ripped away from him. Nolan wanted to throw up.

 

“I don’t want to take anything more from you.” Nolan choked, voice shaky and thick with emotion.

 

Brett dropped his head to Nolan’s throat and sighed sadly. “But you will... and I’ll let you.”

 

He heard Brett inhale deeply, felt gentlest brush of lips against his collar bone, before he was left feeling empty with Brett’s weight suddenly gone from his body.

 

“Why?” He called out into the dark. Not moving or attempting to find where Brett had scurried off to.

 

Brett’s voice came from his right, deeper in the trees than he had anticipated.

 

“Because Nolan,” Brett spoke, “you’re my mate.”

 

Nolan shot up into a sitting position, shocked but ready to dive in to a full blown conversation about what the hell being a mate meant, only to find himself alone. Brett having disappeared after his confession.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been three weeks since Sinema, the preserve, and confession. Nolan had yet to see Brett again but Liam had explained a little to him. But every time Nolan asked more questions Liam would stop answering and just say that Brett should be the one having this conversation with him.

 

Liam had seen the born wolf, only to make sure he was okay. Coming back with some sort of bruise or broken bone each time. Leaving Theo increasingly irritated and Nolan chuckling. Not because his friend was in pain and continually being hurt, more so that Brett was getting back at him for fucking with their timeline. And yes, Nolan had been referring to the two of them as a unit more and more in his head.

 

Another week went by and his patience was starting to wear thin. So he did what any responsible “mate” would do. He forced the other’s hand.

 

Nolan went to his tree house, the one he and his dad built before his parents divorced, and didn't tell anyone. He took his phone but put it on silent so the wolves wouldn't hear the vibrations should they really try to come looking for him. He knew that if he waited long enough, Liam or Corey would get worried and then they'd tell Brett, and if Nolan really was what Brett said he was... he'd come for him.

 

Brett would know where to go. After all, that conversation they had a month ago, the one where Brett broke his heart and then sort of put it back together again... had happened right underneath where he was currently sitting, only about fifty feet down.

 

He'd made it comfy, spreading blankets and pillows and other soft things all around exactly how he had done in his attic. Not really knowing how long he would be there.

 

The sunlight filtered through the lone window waking him, completely unaware that he had even fallen asleep. He stretched languidly. Rolling from side to side like a cat making sure to extend each muscle. Jumping when the small trap door in the floor flew open, revealing a mop of curly hair and two piercing grey-blue eyes that he had been aching to see.

 

His elation was short lived.

 

"Do you know how fucking worried everyone is!?"

 

He sighed and fell back against the fuzzy blanket, loving the way it felt against his naked back. "So you are alive, good to know." He grumbled back. Brett climbed the rest of the way in and let the flap slam shut.

 

"That's what you did this for? To see me?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nolan..."

 

"Go on then, if you really don't want to be here. Seriously go."

 

He huffed. "Nolan."

 

"Leave!" Nolan shouted and turned on his side. "Since it's so hard to be around your _mate_."

 

"Don't," Brett growled, suddenly a lot closer, the gravelly voice in his ear as Brett's body pressed against his from behind, "don't mock that. Never that."

 

"Look, I know you don't like me, I get that. Most days I don't like me. But you can't just tell me that I'm the one your wolf chose to bind itself to and then disappear. Don't worry though, Liam filled in the blanks, guess I was just feeling extra greedy and felt like seeing you. Now I've seen you, feel free to disappear again." He couldn't help keep the bitterness out of his voice. The sting of rejection never really left him from that night and now it was rearing its ugly head, making him pout like a child.

 

A warm hand gripped his hip and a nose ran along the back of his neck. "You smell so sweet when you're sassy." Brett rumbled against his skin and he shivered.

 

Nolan almost gave in, almost snuggled back into him, but the twinge of a month’s worth of rejection was still alive in him so he straightened his back and tried to wiggle away from Brett's body heat.

 

Brett's head fell between his shoulder blades and rested there, his breath tickling the fine hairs that lined his spine.

 

"I was coming to see you when Liam called me." Brett whispered, lips ghosting across the skin now riddled with goosebumps. "My heart stopped when he told me you were gone."

 

"Why? Wouldn't that just solve your problem? You'd be free of being stuck with someone you don't want."

 

Brett bit him, pulling at the skin between his shoulders, growling. When he released Nolan's skin he pulled hard at his shoulder flipping him on to his back and climbed on top of him, pinning him exactly how he had a month ago.

 

Brett growled down at him. Or not Brett, his wolf, Nolan observed as he noticed yellow glaring at him.

 

"Hello." Nolan squeaked in greeting. "Can I have Brett back please?"

 

The wolf shook his head. "You think I don't want you." He spoke simply but intensely.

 

Nolan let his head fall to the side, eyes staring blankly at the wall. He knew the wolf wanted him but that's not who he wanted, he wanted Brett who apparently still wasn't ready.

 

"Get off." He growled in his own right, snapping his head back and narrowing his eyes at the animal above him.

 

"Not until you acknowledge that I want you."

 

"I know that you want me, but you're not who I want." Nolan began to buck his hip, squirming in attempt to break out of the wolf's hold. "Now. Get. Off."

 

Brett or the wolf or whoever the fuck was on top of him at the moment sighed as if this conversation was extremely taxing, as if he was the one being pinned and pushed away at the same time.

 

"Nolan." his name on the boy's lips made something race through him but he didn't stop trying to break free, "Nolan stop, _please_."

 

The softness in the voice had Nolan slowly relenting, it was Brett again and not the wolf, the desperation in the plea making him want to do everything in his power to somehow soothe Brett's unease.

 

He looked up and met sparkling glacier eyes, the darkness threading through the irises but not overtaking them.

 

"We're not two separate beings Nolan. When one of us wants something... we both want something." He said calmly, eyes now boring into his. "I've always wanted you. I just... I... needed to work through some stuff."

 

Nolan went to look away again only to have his chin pulled back, he kept his eyes fixated on the roof of his small treehouse, not quite ready to be emotionally rejected again. Sure Brett wanted him physically, the animal in him craved closeness, but Nolan wasn't sure if Brett would ever be able to see passed the trouble Nolan was associated with. The pain and suffering that he had helped create.

 

Brett dropped his forehead to his and Nolan let his eyes fall closed, the position way too intimate.

 

A whimper escaped Brett's throat and Nolan's hands acted on their own volition and fisted in the shirt at his sides. "It kills me when you smell like this."

 

"Like what." He breathed, not missing how his voice broke at the last minute.

 

The boy on top of him brushed his lips across Nolan's, so gentle he wasn't even sure it happened. "Hurt. When you smell hurt."

 

"Sorry." He mumbled with his eyes still closed.

 

Brett trailed his nose across Nolan's cheekbone and down the line of his neck. Nuzzling his face in the crook between his shoulder and throat, humming in contentment which surprisingly had a very calming effect on him.

 

Nolan pushed his face against the side of Brett's head and untangled one of his hands from Brett's shirt, bringing it up to cup the back of the wolf's neck and hold him there. Reveling in the quiet closeness that he hadn't experienced in ages.

 

He felt a kiss being pressed to his throat and then Brett was lifting up again, face hovering over his with a small smile.

 

"There. This smell is so much better." Brett sang softly and Nolan felt tingles of happiness run through his veins at Brett's approval. He wasn't sure why he craved it so much but he no longer cared as it seemed his body had a mind of its own when it came to Brett... the wolf knowing exactly how to fix his mate without words.

 

"So you want this?" Nolan asked tentatively, needing to know where they stood. Switching between all of his moods in such a short amount of time was definitely taking a toll on him.

 

"I do." Brett nodded, eyes growing bright even though the dark of his animal was still snaking through them.

 

"But I think a more appropriate question is; do you want this?" Brett continued. "This isn't the kind of relationship you can just nope out of and leave whenever... or I mean I guess it could be..." He said with a frown, his whole face scrunching up in distaste. "We don't have to seal it." The words sounded pained leaving his mouth.

 

"I wasn't the one who left." Nolan pointed out, earning himself a low snarl as Brett changed positions and settled himself between Nolan's thighs instead of on top of them.

 

"I'm serious, Nolan. This is something we need to talk about. I don't think you understand the gravity of what this will mean if I bite you."

 

"And I don't think you understand how badly I want it." He shot back. Voice just as serious and face just as hard as Brett's.

 

Brett's eyes darkened a fraction, going from light blue to stormy grey in a matter of second, small bits of yellow crackling and popping on the outer edges. Nolan was in awe, going breathless, as he watched the storm in Brett's eyes grow, feeling the air around them charge in anticipation.

 

He leaned his head to the side, holding eye contact the whole time, and gasped when Brett dove down and began sucking and licking at the sensitive skin there. Tasting him all over but coming back to a particular spot over and over. Nipping at it and swirling his tongue over it as if he was preparing it.

 

Brett reached higher with his teeth and bit his jaw gently, pulling his face with his teeth until his head was back to its original position and Brett was pressing his warm lips against his.

 

Nolan opened immediately for him. Letting the wolf set their pace, a deep passionate one, and only tried to keep up. Meeting his tongue every few strokes and sucking Brett's bottom lip into his mouth a couple times before snagging it with his own little fangs.

 

His hands ached to touch Brett, feel his skin underneath his palms and he grunted in frustration when all they met was the cotton covering the boy's body. Brett snickered and ripped the shirt over his head, barely breaking the kiss while doing so.

 

The sound that spilled out of him when Brett rocked against him for the first time was one he'd never heard before. A raw, almost broken, moan of appreciation... but one that also held so much need.

All of Nolan's pent up frustration and arousal towards Brett was suddenly combining and coiling tight within him. Brett must have felt it too, because the next time he rolled his hips into Nolan's he broke away from Nolan's mouth and dropped his head to pant against Nolan's collarbone.

 

"Fuck." He rasped. "Fuck fuck fuck."

 

Nolan didn't have to ask, he already knew. It had never felt like this with other people. This was sharp, intense, _consuming_. He was already so close to the edge, a cliff he had never been to before, and they weren't even completely naked yet.

 

He found his hand slowly snaking down between them, dipping his fingers into the waist band of Brett's sweats, and finding nothing but soft warm flesh. Brett choked when he wrapped his hand around him, bucking forward and blunt teeth latching on to his shoulder before Brett's strong fingers shackled his wrist.

 

"Don't." He warned lowly. "I won't last."

 

Nolan nodded and released his grip. Dragging his fingers up against the hard length and pausing at the top, gently pushing at the foreskin and dipping his finger inside, playing with the pearls of precum waiting there. Brett whimpered but didn't pull his hand away.

 

He circled his finger one last time, pulled it against the slit, smiling when Brett twitched and then removed his hand. Reaching up and sliding his hand under one of the pillows to the side of him, grabbing the bottle of lube he had stashed there upon his arrival and pushed it into Brett's unsuspecting hand.

 

Brett narrowed his eyes at it and then him after pulling his face out of his neck. He smiled shyly. "I didn't know how long I would be here and I get bored really easily." Nolan could feel his blush heat his cheeks and neck as Brett just stared down at him.

 

The wolf sat up on his knees and placed the bottle to the side of him before reaching for Nolan's hips and tucking his fingers into the elastic of his briefs, tugging the material down while maintaining eye contact. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. The look of pure desire on Brett's face even though he wasn't looking at Nolan's body.

 

Once his boxers were removed, Brett quickly followed suit, stripping and still not looking anywhere else but Nolan's eyes. Nolan felt the need to squirm, his mate's gaze igniting something inside him and making a dull ache shoot straight through him.

 

Brett leaned forward to press a soft kiss against his lips before sitting back up and finally trailing his eyes down Nolan's body. Instantly heating the skin without even touching it.

 

Nolan's nipples beaded under his attention, sending goosebumps down his sternum to his stomach, which was now quivering slightly. But as soon as Bret's eyes reached his cock, it began pulsing, a mewl escaping him when Brett whispered something that sounded a lot like 'perfect'.

 

Brett placed his fingertips inside both of Nolan's knees, skimming them along the surface of his inner thighs teasingly. Nolan pulled a page from Brett's book and quickly snatched his wrist when he began petting his erection.

 

"Too close." He panted, somewhat embarrassed that he was already on the verge of orgasm and Brett had barely even touched him.

 

Brett's eyes were electric now, the yellow crackling in them like lightening growing in intensity. He nodded in understanding and spread Nolan's legs further apart, pushing them up until he was exposed. His eyes turned then. Fully amber and dripping like molten lava as he licked his lips and leaned forward, eyes shooting up and holding him captive as his tongue flicked out meeting the puckered hole within.

 

Nolan cried out and let his own eyes fall closed, the sensation paired with the imagery becoming too much for him at once.

 

"Look at me, Little one." Brett hummed against his hole making him bite down on his lip to keep in the whine that threaten to roll out. "Eyes, Nolan." He said sharper after Nolan didn't listen the first time.

 

His eyes shot open and looked down at the boy that commanded them. The whine finally rolling out when Brett purred happily and then continued licking him. With one hand tangling in the blanket beneath him and the other hand now locked in Brett's hair, Nolan hung on for dear life as Brett's tongue made him spiral closer and closer to oblivion.

 

"Brett," he whimpered, "please... I can't... I need..."

 

Brett gave one last lazy lick and then gently kissed each round cheek beside his hole.

 

He swiped the back of his hand over his mouth and then leaned over to place a kiss on his forehead, each cheek, his nose, and then finally his mouth. "Flip over for me, hands and knees." He said softly, all trace of the dominant Brett he had just experienced gone.

 

Nolan pulled him back down for another kiss before flipping himself over and pushing his body up until he was in the position Brett had asked for. Shuddering when a hand trailed down his spine to the cleft of his ass and then gripped the two globes there, pulling them apart.

 

A hot flat tongue ran against his hole again, the tip catching on the entrance and circling before it was gone again. Nolan's head hung low as his back arched in an attempt to display more of himself so that Brett would continue.

 

He heard the click of the bottle, smelled the fragrance he had become extremely familiar with, and then a finger was sliding in him. He bit down on his fist to keep from calling out and he succeeded on holding in his noises until Brett added a second finger. Stroking the rim and then petting his prostrate expertly.

 

Nolan moaned heartily, continuously, as Brett continued to brush against his hotspot. Placing wet kisses in random spots on his back while he worked.

 

“Brett,” he choked but the rest of his words cut off just as swiftly as the name fell out of them.

 

“Too much?” The wolf rasped in his ear, slowing the pace of his fingers making Nolan mewl in protest.

 

He clenched his hole around the large fingers hoping that they would pull at the rim the way his body was craving. He shook his head... or at least he thought he did, the movement becoming more of a tremor filled with need.

 

“More.” He croaked quietly.

 

“Please... I want... I _need_ more...” his breath catching towards the end when Brett dragged his fingers out quickly returning them with an added digit.

 

His body shook and as he exhaled, a small noise escaping the depths of his throat. Brett had given him what he asked for but still his body was thrumming for more, aching, desperate.

 

“No.” He whispered knowing the wolf would hear him. The fingers stopped immediately and suddenly Brett was there, his fingers still inside him but his cheek brushing against the side of his head. “No,” he clarified as his brain slowly started working again since the fingers had stopped their assault on his prostate, “I need you.” He shakily reached back with one hand searching out Brett’s body. Hand meeting flesh and sliding across the strong stomach until he found what he was looking for. “I need you, Brett. Please. I... I...”

 

“Shhh,” Brett hushed, “you can have me. Breathe in and then out slowly.”

 

Nolan inhaled, held it in for a second enjoying the slight dizzying burn in his lungs, and then slowly let the air out. The breath coming out in short puffs as Brett scissored his fingers minimally on their way out.

 

His hole pulsed greedily around itself once Brett's fingers were fully out, searching for something to fill it, something to fill him.

 

And luckily he didn't have to wait long. He heard faint smacking noises, like a cock being slicked up, and before he even had time to lift his head and turn to watch, Brett's thick tip was pushing at his entrance.

The head of Brett's cock was bigger than he thought, his tight ring of muscle denying entry briefly until the wolf finally slid home. It didn't hurt even though the boy inside of him was easily bigger than anyone he'd ever had. It felt right. It felt perfect. It felt like he was made to take it, like Brett's cock was molded just for him, filling him perfectly and touching every wall inside him.

 

Nolan's body was buzzing, humming radiantly, as if his cells knew that this was different, that this was their mate. Brett must have felt it too because his face was currently buried in between Nolan's shoulder blades as he panted harshly.

 

Something white and hot started to burn low in his belly, vibrating and licking across all of his synapses.

 

Brett lifted his head after a few more seconds, licking up the back of his neck, and then pulling up and grabbing his hips as he began to roll his own hips in a circle. Making sure that Nolan was adjusting to his size.

 

"So fucking tight." He growled. "But so fucking perfect."

 

Nolan had no choice but to drop down to his elbows when Brett finally pulled out and immediately pushed back in. The sensation just too much for him to handle while keeping himself up. He turned his face to the side allowing for more air and the barest of glimpses at Brett, biting down on his bicep when the boy began to pick up his pace.

 

That white hot ball inside of him growing and spreading at an exponential rate with each mind blowing deep thrust.

 

There was no way he would last much longer. Brett slowed and moved his hands from Nolan's hips to his chest, pulling him into a sitting position on his lap, changing the angle causing his cock to press snugly against Nolan's prostate. Yep, not going to last, he thought.

 

Nolan moaned wantonly, intertwining his fingers into the hands resting below his navel and between his pecs. Brett was alternating between sloppy wet kisses and sweet love bites on his neck and shoulders, low and guttural grunts spilling out of him after every roll of his hips.

 

"I can't wait to watch your face next time," Brett suddenly rasped in his ear, practically pouring gasoline on the fire raging inside of him, "can't wait to see the blush that covers your body when I make you cum. Your gorgeous eyes flutter when I fuck into you. Your little fangs tear into your lip when you're on the edge."

 

"To kiss your freckles after you come down." He continued after a few hard thrusts.

 

Nolan whined, a thick sound full of need and longing.

 

"But for now," Brett wheezed, voice sounding rough and close to his animal, "for now I get to mark this skin." He bit down sharply on Nolan's shoulder with blunt teeth, not enough to break skin but to show the both of them his intentions. "To fill you up with my cum, make you smell like me, _make you mine_."

 

He was there. Toes dangling over the edge of the cliff. He could feel the euphoria budding in him, taking its time, winding through his veins and taking hold. All he needed was the final push, all he needed was his mate.

 

"Tell me you want to be mine." Brett whispered, sounding vulnerable yet somehow demandingly sexy at the same time.

 

The only problem was that Nolan was beyond words, so far gone in their oblivion that he couldn't answer coherently even if he wanted to. So he did the only thing he could do; he tilted his head to the side offering his neck to the wolf, his wolf, behind him.

 

He heard a snarl, felt fangs press against his skin, and then he was gone. Free falling in to nothing and everything all at the same time. He wasn't sure if he made any noises or if he even made a mess with his cum. He was surrounded by the most exhilarating white light and could feel or think of nothing else.

 

Could have been seconds, or minutes, hell it could have been an hour for all he knew, but when the glowing white starting fading around him returning him to the real world he was quivering. Brett had laid them on their sides, was stroking him gently and pressing the softest kisses against his mark and sweat slicked skin.

 

Nolan hummed as an unfamiliar feeling of wholeness and safety blanketed him. A new awareness buzzing beneath his skin. Their bond snapping into place like a missing puzzle piece that he had felt the emptiness from ever since he was a kid.

 

Brett nuzzled the back of Nolan's neck with his nose. "Hi." He murmured contently.

 

“Hi.” Nolan croaked back, his voice scratchy as if from overuse, and the he tried to burrow into the blankets around them to hide in embarrassment.

 

“C’mere.” Brett urged, wrapping his long arms around Nolan and pulling him in closer. Brett was still inside him. Not as thick as when he was fully hard but still enough to stay lodged inside him.

 

“Do you feel it?” His mate asked quietly. Dragging his fingers in random patterns over his stomach, arms, chest, collarbones. “Our bond?”

 

Nolan nodded, not trusting his voice after his sorry excuse for a ‘hi’. Brett rumbled and buried his face into Nolan’s neck and hair.

They laid there like that for a long while, completely silent, just basking in post-orgasm mating bliss.

 

Brett finally pulled out him just when he had been on the edge of sleep, earning a sleepy mewl from Nolan. He whispered sweet things in to his hair before fiddling with one of the bottles of water Nolan had brought and making a makeshift washcloth, cleaning Nolan off and wiping away the cum he left in his wake of pulling out.

 

When he was back in Brett’s arms he finally found his voice again.

 

“When did you know?”

 

Brett sighed, he didn’t even need clarification, he knew exactly what Nolan was asking. He placed one last kiss on Nolan’s shoulder and then answered in a guarded voice.

 

“When I was ten.”

 

Nolan flipped around as quickly as his body would let him. “You knew I was your mate when you were ten!?!?” He practically yelled.

 

He waited for Brett to explain... to say anything, and when he didn’t Nolan continued prodding.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me... why didn’t you want me then.” He finished sadly. He could have had a Brett in his life, could have someone who loved him and helped him make better decisions. Could have kept him good.

 

Brett cupped his face with a warm hand. “You were human, love. I couldn’t interfere with your life yet.”

 

Nolan heard the unspoken words. _I didn’t know how you would react to the supernatural_. He couldn’t look Brett in the eye anymore in that moment. They both know how he reacted.

 

They sat in silence again, both lost in their own thoughts but still wrapped up in each other, seeking quiet comfort while they fought their own mental battles. In fact, Nolan was so lost in his own mind that he jumped when Brett spoke again.

 

“You saved me you know?” The wolf said lowly, eyes fixed on the wall behind Nolan.

 

“Wh-what?” Nolan’s voice shook. How was that possible.

 

Brett smiled sadly, blinked, and then his eyes were back on Nolan. “My sister and I, we hid here while our pack...” he trailed off. Nolan gasped.

 

He hadn’t been here in ages.... how did Brett even know this existed? Wait he was ten when he found out Nolan was his mate, that was eight years ago, that was when he and his dad had built this... right before the divorce. Brett started speaking as if he had been privy to Nolan’s thought process.

 

“We had just moved here and Satomi wanted us to get accustomed to the land. So we were out for a run and that’s when I smelled you.” Brett smiled. “I always used to come here when I needed to clear my head or calm down. Your scent always made me so happy.”

 

“Brett...” Nolan’s throat was constricting and it was becoming hard to swallow.

 

“I came here after our first game against Beacon when I saw you for the first time.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips over a patch of freckles. “I finally knew what you looked like, these freckles of yours killed me.”

 

His face darkened briefly. “And then I came again when I found out you were with them.” Brett closed his eyes and clenched his jaw so tightly something popped. Nolan pressed his lips against Brett’s carefully, just resting them there until his mate relaxed and kissed him back unhurriedly.

 

“I’m sorry, Brett, I’m so so sorry.” He whispered against the swollen lips. Brett just nodded and quick him a quick peck on his forehead.

 

“So when it was time to hide, I couldn’t think of a better place than the place I felt the safest. _Our place_. Even though you had no idea, but I considered it ours because it was the only place I got to be with you.”

 

Fuck, this boy had broken him and put him back together and broken him again.

 

“It’s where I brought you last month, it’s where I was most of the last four weeks unless I went home to shower and eat. It’s where I found you when you ran away. Now it’s where I made you mine.” Brett finished, happy and content again.

 

“Our place.” Nolan echoed softly with a twinkle in his eye. Both of which Brett returned before pulling him in for another lazy kiss.

 

“Brett?” Nolan breathed once he managed to pull away.

 

“Yeah baby?”

 

Nolan licked his lips, already feeling the blush rush to his cheek and neck. “You said next time... you wanted to look at me.”

 

His mate’s eyes darkened instantly and something stirred to life inside him. He looked down before looking back up under his lashes and snaking a hand down Brett’s body. “I want you to look at me now.”

Brett growled and Nolan found himself swiftly on his back. The wolf stayed above him for a few minutes studying him and then he leaned down and placed his mouth at Nolan’s ear.

 

“I’m so glad I finally have you.”

 

Nolan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms and legs around him. “Me too.”


End file.
